


Heaven or hell?

by Johnlock_shadows



Series: Hate or love? [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Control Issues, Depression, Gang Rape, Gay Male Character, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prison, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows





	

John was pissed. He reached for his phone but Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled his arm back so that John couldn’t get to his phone. Then Sherlock spoke, “ Please, you promised not to tell anyone, you swore. He said he would hurt me so bad that I’d wished I’d be dead if I told anyone”. John yelled back, “Yea well, that was before I found out who it was”. Sherlock lost his breath, his hands started to shake and he felt a panic attack coming on, he cried out, “Please don’t tell him I told you, he will rape me, or worse, I cant, I wont go through it again, John please, you have to listen to me. Please don’t tell anyone, or him”. John was about to reply but he saw Sherlock was crying and he was shaking. John moved so he was setting right beside Sherlock. John wrapped his muscly arms around Sherlock and brought him in for a hug. John let Sherlock cry into his shirt. Soon Sherlock calmed down and he pulled his head back and said, “ John, can we skip tomorrow? We can just stay home and decorate for you to move in. I don’t want to go back tomorrow”. John nodded and replied, “Yes, but just this once. Don’t think were just going to start skipping often.” Sherlock smiled and said, “okay, thank you John. I’m going to wash my face and then we can go by Mary’s and get your stuff okay?”. John nodded and watched as Sherlock left to the bathroom. John took out his phone and texted Mary to let her know that he was on his way. John put his phone in his pocket and put on his shoes and waited for Sherlock. Sherlock came out of the bathroom looking like nothing had been wrong at all. They got in the car and made there way to Mary's. John went in and got everything and Sherlock helped John make room for all his stuff in the car. Then they road home listening to music. Then they got home and carried it all inside. They just left it by the door until tomorrow. Now they are going to eat supper. 

Sherlock is cooking a 6 layer cheese lasagna with a cup of red whine on the side. While they were eating Sherlock asked, “How come you are friends with Jim anyway, he isn’t even nice?. John sighed and replied, “ I think its just because we weight lift together. Jim checked me out and I told him that he better stop because I'm not afraid to beat him to a bloody pulp and then Jim laughed it of and we kind of became friends”. Sherlock nodded in understanding then spoke, “So your don’t like men like that?’. John replied without even having to think, “well, I do like some boys but Jim is not one of them”. Sherlock nodded and replied , “As you probably have figured I’m gay. But I don’t want to date because I scared that they will rape me, or do stuff to me in my sleep. I don’t know how to explain it, I’m gay, and 17 and scared to date. I sound like a pussy.” John replied, “You’re not a pussy, you were raped its okay for you to be weary. Just take your time an when your ready to date, date and until then just live your life and think positive, I'm here for you also. You can count on me from now on. Sherlock was so thankful to have John in his life. Whenever he talked about his feelings to Mycroft, he had told him to suck it up and to date twinks so that way he wouldn’t be scared. Sherlock doesn’t talk to him anymore. Sherlock stood up from the dinner table and planted a huge kiss write on Johns lips. It took a few seconds but soon John was kissing him back. Sherlock felt Johns tongue on his lip on his and Sherlock allowed Johns tongue in. John swirled his tongue over Sherlock's and Sherlock shivered. He could feel himself getting hard already. John took control. John pushed Sherlock into the wall and let his hands rub over Sherlock's hard on through his pants. Sherlock shivered and moaned. John started kissing down Sherlock's neck, John quickly removed Sherlock's shirt. Then he looked Sherlock in they eye and Sherlock slowly took Johns off too. John took this as a sign to go slower. John slowed down, he kissed Sherlock on the mouth and then slow made his way to his neck, John left a hickey on Sherlock's neck and Sherlock made an approving noise in the back of his throat. Then John made his way to Sherlock's ear, he whispered to Sherlock, “You are so beautiful, I just want to praise you. Can I praise your beautiful body?”. Sherlock replies, “ Yes John, yes you can, just please go slow for a while.” John smiles and whispers back, “Thank you so much, I will go slow. So teasingly slow that every single goose bump in your body will show up.”  
John slowly kisses down Sherlock's chest stopping on both nipples and kissing them, rubbing his wet soft tongue over them and then looking up to see Sherlock's head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. John continued on, he was just above Sherlock's waist. He looked up to Sherlock and whispered, “Can I?”. Sherlock moaned out, “Yes, please, keep going”. John unzipped Sherlock's pants and pulled them down slowly, next, John pulled off his boxers teasing Sherlock's dick which was leaking pre-cum already. John removed both the pants and boxers from around Sherlock's ankles and decided to kiss his way up, he starts at the ankle and up the calf to the upper thigh. He sucked a hickey on each of Sherlock's thigh. John kissed the inside of Sherlock's thighs. He met Sherlock's eyes again and Sherlock nodded out a “Yes”. John licked slowly on Sherlock's dick, John licked the head and then the sides and slowly made his way to the balls. Then after a couple of minutes there John goes back to Sherlock's dick and starts sucking. He pushed Sherlock's 7 inch all the way down his throat and chocked. He pulled off of Sherlock's dick and removed his own pants and boxers. John then kisses Sherlock again and picks Sherlock up. Sherlock wraps his legs around Johns waist and they go to get lube from johns stuff in front of the door and then head to there new bedroom. John lays Sherlock down on the bed and resumes kissing him. Then John opens the lube and puts it on 2 of his fingers, he warms it up so it wont be cold or Sherlock. John asks Sherlock, “Your sure right? Because if you don’t want to just say No and if you want me to stop just say so”. Sherlock nodded and said, “I will , thank you John for being so considerate , now get inside of me”. John smirks and pushes his two fingers inside of Sherlock. Sherlock arches his back at the feeling of something new inside his hole. John starts moving them in and out and then stretching them apart and opening Sherlock preparing him for his 6 inch dick. After John is sure Sherlock is ready he Puts more lube on his dick and a little more in Sherlock's hole just to make sure there is never any discomfort. He pushes his tip into Sherlock and Sherlock grips the sheets. John slowly pushes Sherlock's thighs open more so he has more room in-between Sherlock. John starts going fast. He leans down and kisses Sherlock on the mouth and then kisses him on the neck. The only noise that is coming from that room is the sound of skin slapping on skin and John groaning and Sherlock gasping. John pulls out slowly and then slams back in, both of them moan at that. John does that 5 more times and he can feel himself getting close, he wraps his hand around Sherlock's dick and runs his thumb over the tip, slowly he begins to jerk up. Sherlock is so close, John can feel his insides quivering. John kisses him on the mouth and slams into Sherlock hitting his prostate and jerking up on his dick Sherlock cant hold it back and he cums. With tears streaming down Sherlock's face, John burying his face into Sherlock's shoulder and thrust into him a few more times finally he moans out Sherlock's name as he Cums. John wipes Sherlock's tears away and worriedly asks, “Oh my god, did I hurt you? Why didn’t you tell me to stop? I’m so sorry”. Sherlock shakes his head and replies, “You didn’t hurt me. It was amazing these are tears of joy, you’re perfect John Watson”. John smiles and kisses Sherlock on the lips and says, “Sherlock you are perfect, and thank you. Lets go run a shower so we can wash up, then we can get to bed” Sherlock wines a little but then gets up and follows John to the shower.

Sherlock and John get out of the shower and put on boxers and get in bed, John cuddles Sherlock and they both fall asleep quickly. Sherlock and John talk about how John is going to switch into his P.E. class and if Jim Moriarty tries to touch Sherlock again he will beat him until he is barely alive or maybe just even kill him. John and Sherlock are dating and neither of them could ever be happier!

THE END <3


End file.
